


The Bubble Bath

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Andy has a weird obsession with strawberry stuff, Bubble Bath, Comfort, Dogs, Greece, I must emphasis that Andy needs an intervention, J'ai pas envie, M/M, no more tears shampoo, so much strawberry, soft beard, subtle reference to the cactus interview, writing songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: Andy has a stressful day and needs a bubble bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYYYYYY

Mika smiled and mentally congratulated himself as he moved his fingers away from the Beachwood keys of his piano. He was very pleased with the song, satisfied enough that he was considering giving it a place on his fourth album.

_J’ai pas envie, de faire comme si, comme les maris, qui dissent oui. J’ai pas envie, jai pas envie, j’ai pas envie de faire plaisir_

Mika stepped out onto the balcony and sung the song quietly as he gazed over the Aegean Sea. The blue waves lapped gently at the soft golden sand, almost hypnotising the Lebanese musician. Mika felt he could spend all day feeling the gentle breeze brush past his face and the warm rays of sun on his back. Warm, fluffy bundles joined him on the balcony and Mika immediately slid his fingers through Melachi and Amira’s soft fur.

The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway caught Mika’s attention and a gentle smile graced his features. Andy was working currently on a documentary for Vice. Mika didn’t know the details but knew it had something to do with people who collected gold. Mel and Amira sprinted back into the house and down the stair towards the front door to greet their second owner. Mika followed them but at a much more sedate pace, avoiding inevitably tripping over his own feet and plummeting down the stairs.

The door opened slowly and Mika immediately knew that something was wrong, even before seeing Andy’s face, complete with a frown and eyes narrowed in frustration. Mika knew what Andy needed. Whenever he was upset about something, he would always have a relaxing bubble bath, so Mika grabbed Andy’s hand and dragged him towards the bathroom. He immediately switched on both taps full blast and poured an entire bottle of bubbles into the tub. It was pink, and smelt like strawberries. (It was Andy’s favourite but you would never catch him admitting that).

When the bath was nearly overflowing, Mika switched off the taps and started trying to push Andy into the bath, fully clothed. He fell into the bath with a SPLASH causing some water and bubbles to overflow, flooding the floor. He sighed, before beginning to pull off his clothes which had stuck themselves firmly to his body. The t-shirt was much easier than the jeans. Mika pulled on the legs of Andy’s jeans using all of his bodyweight. They started to budge a little, before coming off all at once, causing Mika to fall to the ground, clutching the jeans in his hands. Andy then slipped off his socks and underwear, tossing them into the clothes pile in the corner while Mika recovered.

Just as Andy had begun to relax in the lovely fragrant bubbles, he felt a cold liquid on the top of his head. Mika begun to lather the (strawberry scented, no more tears) shampoo into Andy’s short hair. When he had finished, he got another dollop of shampoo and started to wash the short blonde hairs of Andy’s beard. Andy stared at Mika incredulously, but this didn’t stop him and soon, the shampoo was being washed and being replaced with (strawberry scented, no more tears) conditioner. “You don’t need to shampoo and condition my beard” Andy pointed out drily. “I read on the internet that it will make your beard soft and not prickly!” Mika protested. Andy just shook his head fondly. Then it was time for the body wash. Mika picked up Andy’s body wash bottle and read the label.

“Strawberry dream” Mika grinned

“It was the first one I saw” Andy said hurriedly.

“I was with you when you bought it. You spent half an hour trying to choose between ‘strawberry dream’ ‘strawberry milkshake’ and ‘splendid strawberry’” Andy’s cheeks tinged as pink as the body wash bottle, before snatching it out of Mika’s hands.

“I’ll do it myself I you’re just going to take the piss” he snapped, pouring a generous amount of Strawberry Dream onto his hand.

“What happened at work today” Mika said in a much softer, gentler voice. “You seemed upset” Andy sighed.

“The people we were filming found a map which they think might be authentic so they are becoming more difficult about us filming.”

“Why?”

“They don’t want anyone to know what they found. If they back out now, we will have to start again from square one with a different group of people so I might not be done by the time you have to go to Italy.” Andy crossed his arms and rest them on his knees, then dropped his head onto his them. Mika made a sympathetic noise kissed him on the cheek.

“I hope they change their mind. I know you worked really hard on what you’ve done so far” Andy chance of replying was cut off when the bathroom door. Which had remained unlocked burst open. Two fuzzy projectiles, seemingly detecting Andy’s mood, launched themselves into the bathtub with an almighty splash which sent cascades of water over Mika, Andy and the bathroom floor.

The excitable canines then began to wag their tails, every movement causing more water to surge over the edge of the tub and onto their two rather disgruntled owners. Bath time apparently over, Andy climbed out of the bath and pulled a towel around him before shuffling into the bedroom to find some pyjamas. He looked for a while at the embarrassing number of MIKA merchandise t-shirts in his wardrobe, then at the ridiculous cartoon reference t-shirts, before settling on a onesie with little yellow ducks on it.

Mika peeled off his wet clothes and pulled his giraffe onesie on before diving under the bed covers. Despite being only eight o’clock, Andy joined him, resting his head on Mika’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Mika’s waist. They lay in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company for a while. The silence was broken by Mika.

“Andy?”

“Yes Mika?”

“You smell like a synthetic strawberry factory exploded and deposited all of its products on you”

“What????”

“But at least your beard is really soft”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos of you think this fic is worthy.


End file.
